


Can't Take My Eyes Of You

by holymoly1717



Series: The Thirst is Real [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 관음플*번역글





	Can't Take My Eyes Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can't take my eyes off of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905389) by [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness). 



고된 하루를 보내고 나서, 지친 매그너스는 로프트 안으로 들어섰다. 그가 생각할 수 있던 모든 것이라고는 와인 한 잔과ㅡ 아니, 한 병과ㅡ 원래 계획해 두었던 거품 목욕이었다. 현재는 반쯤 주기적인 일과가 된 것처럼 알렉과 밤을 보낼 수 있기를 희망하고 있었으나, 제 남자친구는 부모님이 내일 도시로 오시기로 했다는 이유를 들어서 뒷꽁무니를 뺐던 것이다. 알렉은 메리스와 로버트가 도착할 때에 맞춰 모든 것을 질서정연하게 확실히 해 둘 수 있기를 원하고 있었다.

매그너스는 당연히 서류보다 내가 더 흥미롭지 않느냐며 항의했지만, 알렉은 확고했다. 물론 알렉의 임무를 존중했고, 그가 얕잡아 보이지 않기 위해 스스로를 지속적으로 증명하고 싶어하는 욕구도 존중했다. 알렉은 클레이브의 파벌들에게 스스로를 무시할 어떤 기회도 주고 싶지 않아 했으니까... 이미 알렉은 개인적인 삶으로 인해 그런 감정을 겪어야만 했었다.

이기적이지만, 그런 병신들은 다 좆까라고 알렉에게 말해주고 싶었다. 그리고 그 사람들이 어떻게 생각하는지는 전혀 상관이 없다는 것을 알렉에게 일깨워주고 싶었다. 그러나 놀랍지도 않게 로버트와 메리스는 그 그룹의 일원이었고 따라서 불행하게도, 현재까지 알렉은 스스로를 억제하며 관리하고 있었다. 매그너스는 좆같은 가족 상황에 대해서는 누구보다도 잘 이해하고 있었지만, 알렉이 부모님의 인정을 바라는 것을 못마땅해 하고 있지는 않았다. 만약에 그런 마음이 있다고 해도, 다른 방식으로 풀어야만 하는 것이었다. 하지만, 하룻밤이라고는 해도 해외에 있는 알렉의 부모님이 자신들을 만나지 못하게 할 수 있다는 사실은 여전히 기분이 더러웠다. 

매그너스가 조금 더 주의를 기울였더라면, 아마도 로프트에 다른 사람이 있다는 명백한 증거를 알아차렸을 것이다. 현관문 옆에 놓인 워커. 소파 위에 놓인 가죽 점퍼. 와인 웨건에 놓여 있는 빈 와인잔. 그러나, 현 상황으로는 매그너스는 아무것도 눈치채지 못했다. 침실 문 바로 앞에 서서, 불이 켜져 있다는 것을 알아차릴 때까지는 그랬다.

걸어둔 주문 덕분에, 초대 없이도 로프트에 들어올 수 있는 사람들은 엄선한 몇 사람뿐이었다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 매그너스는 이미 살짝 열려 있는 문을 천천히 밀어 열었다. 침실 안에서 무엇을 발견하게 될 지 확신할 수는 없었다.

구석을 살펴본 매그너스가 제일 먼저 눈치챈 것은 바닥에 쌓여있는 베개 뭉치였다. 그 사실을 알아차리고 나자 매그너스는 킬킬거렸다. 알렉은 항상 베개가 침대에서 얼마나 많이 자리를 차지하고 있는지에 대해 불평하고는 했다. 알렉이 자러 올 때마다, 제일 먼저 치워지는 것들은 바로 베개였다. 시선을 조금 더 올린 매그너스는 컴포터가 침대 발치 아래로 내려져 있는 것을 보았고ㅡ

알렉이 있었다. 완벽하게 나체였고, 이번 주에는 미드나잇 블루 색상인 실크 시트에 휘감겨 있었다. 알렉은 제 안에 손가락 세 개를 넣고서 스스로를 쑤시고 있었다. 등을 휘면서 향락으로 신음하고 있었다.

그 즉시 매그너스는 제가 얼마나 피곤했는지조차 모두 잊어버렸다. 그리고서 할 말을 잊어버렸다. 알렉을 만나고서 할 말을 잊어버린 상태가 되는 것은 처음이 아니었지만, 매그너스가 할 수 있었던 것이라고는 아마도 30초는 되는 시간 동안 그냥 그 곳에 서 있는 것 뿐이었다. 그렇다. 섹스에 관련된 어떤 것에 있어서도, 이렇게 수치스러움을 잊은 알렉은 한 번도 본 적이 없었다.

1분여의 시간이 흘렀을까, 매그너스는 간신히 시선을 뗄 수 있었다. 알렉이 제 침대에서 자위를 하고 있다고 해서 제가 허락도 없이 변태처럼 뚫어지게 쳐다봐도 된다는 뜻은 아니라는 것을 깨달았기 때문이었다. 알렉은 아직까지 자신을 알아차리지 못한 것 같았기에, 매그너스는 슬금슬금 침실 문을 닫기 시작했다. 노크를 하기로 결정한 매그너스는 그럴 듯한 진술 거부를 할 생각이었다.

“들어와요!” 알렉의 목소리가 외쳤다. 평범한 음성이었다. 시트가 바스락대는 소리를 들을 수 있었기에 매그너스는 들어가도 안전하다는 뜻이리라고 추측하고 있었고, 아무것도 못 본 척 해 줄 생각이었다... 하지만, 아니었다! 알렉에게는 다른 계획이 있다는 사실이 분명해 보였다. 알렉은 근육 하나조차 움직이고 있지 않았다. 하고 있는 것을 멈추지도 않았고, 스스로를 덮으려는 노력조차도 전혀 하고 있지 않았다.

“안녕, 매그너스.” 씩 미소를 지은 알렉이 말했다. 저녁으로 뭘 먹고 싶으냐고 물어보고 있다는 것과 같이 일상적인 어조였다. 그리고 아니었다, 알겠지만, 매그너스의 정신은 휘발되고 있었다.

다시 한 번, 매그너스는 제 연인의 나체가 보여주는 광경에 시선을 빼앗겼다. 이번에 매그너스는 자유롭게도 추파를 던질 수 있는 기회를 갖게 되었다. 여러 가지로 보아하니 알렉은 자위를 하고 있은 지 좀 된 것 같았다. 성기는 질질 프리컴을 떨어트리고 있었고, 스스로를 쑤시는 알렉의 손가락은 쉽게 드나들고 있었다. 시각만으로는 부족하기라도 하다는 듯, 알렉의 손가락이 만들어내는 젖은 소리 또한 들을 수 있었다. 바지 안에 있는 매그너스의 성기는 이미 불편할 정도로 단단해져 있었다.

마침내 대화를 나눌 수 있는 힘을 다시 얻은 매그너스는 간신히 말할 수 있었다. “세상에, 알렉산더. 아주 야한 깜짝 선물인데. 왜 하고 있었던 거야?” 가까이 다가가 반가움의 키스를 하기 위해 몸을 숙인 매그너스는 알렉의 숨결에 섞여 나는 짜릿하고 프루티한 와인의 향에 더 자극을 받았다. “인정해야겠네. 집에서처럼 편하게 있어도 된다고 얘기했을 때, 네가 이 정도로까지 편하게 있을 줄은 절대 예상하지 못했다는 걸 말이야.”

“전 당신이 보고 싶ㅡ” 알렉의 호흡이 가빠졌다. 손가락이 특정하게 예민한 장소를 문지르고 있다는 것이 분명해보였다. “보고 싶었는데, 그러다가 지루해져가지고, 그리고 기다리는게 지쳐가지고, 그리고 제가 와인을 마셨는데 그리고ㅡ ”

“그리고 우리 둘 다 네가 술에 취하면 얼마나 발정이 나는지 안다고?” 즐거워진 매그너스가 끼어들었다.

“취한거 아닌데요. 따악 한 잔만 마셨는데, 그리고 한 잔을 마시니까 또 마시고 싶어져서, 그리고 그러다보니...”

“으음, 날 믿어봐, 내 사랑. 스스로를 정당화시켜야 할 필요는 없어. 뭐가 널 이렇게 이끌었는지는 몰라도, 난 불평하고 있는 게 아니니까. 그냥 이게 계획적으로 일어날 거라고는 한 번도 기대한 적이 없어서 그런 것 뿐이야.” 알렉의 몸을 눈으로 훑으며 매그너스는 제 손을 강한 허벅지 위로 쓸어올렸다.

“제 눈은 여기 위에 있는데요.” 알렉이 꼼지락거렸다. 제가 그를 하도 꼼꼼히 관찰하듯 뜯어보았기 때문인지, 아니면 육체적인 접촉 때문인 것인지 매그너스는 알 수 없었다.

“그래, 하지만 네 자지는 여기 아래 있잖니.” 매그너스는 능글맞게 웃었다. 꿈틀거리는 알렉의 발기한 성기 근처로 손을 미끄러트린 매그너스는 알렉에게 손을 빌려주려 했었다. 문자 그대로, 또 은유적인 의미로도 말이다.

그러나 매그너스가 그렇게 하기도 전에 알렉은 손을 탁 쳐냈다. 알렉이 말했다. “오늘밤은 만지지 말아요.”

“진심이야, 달링?” 매그너스가 가르랑거렸다. “내가 박아주길 기다리면서, 스스로를 전부 열면서 날 위해서 준비하고 있던 것 아니었어? 아니면 아마 네가 날 박고 싶나보지?” 보통 자신들은 그렇게 하지는 않았지만, 알렉이 관심있어 하는 성경험이 어떤 종류의 것이던 매그너스는 모두 하게 해 주고 싶었다.

“아ㅡ아니예요.” 알렉은 숨을 쉬지도 않고 말했다. “당신이 봐 주는 걸 원해요.”

눈썹을 들어올린 매그너스는 미소가 제 얼굴에 번지는 것을 느꼈다. “이런이런, 네가 이렇게까지 심한 노출증으로 변할 줄이야. 널 처음 만났을 때는 상상도 못 했어. 그리고 넌 운이 좋은걸, 난 지켜보는 걸 사랑하거든.”

말을 마친 매그너스는 침대에서 다시 물러났다. 옷을 벗기 위해서였다. 옷을 벗는 일에는 주로 그냥 마법을 쓰고는 하지만 알렉을 만질 수 없다면, 저도 알렉처럼 제 손을 쓸 뭔가를 찾아야 할 터였다. 음, 그리고, 알렉에게 약간의 쇼를 보여줄 수 있다면, 더 좋고 말이지.

매그너스는 부츠의 지퍼를 내리기 시작했다. 모든 행동을 하는 동안 그의 눈은 계속 알렉에게 고정되어 있었다. 부츠를 벗으면서 매그너스는 안도감에 신음했는데, 항상 패션의 안위를 위해 기꺼이 고통을 감수하고는 했으나 고객을 위한 포션과 주문의 재료를 찾으러 하루 종일 도시를 돌아다녔기에 발이 아팠기 때문이었다. 그 다음으로 매그너스는 재킷을 벗어 어딘가로 던졌다. 뭐, 나중에 치우면 될 것이다. 지금 당장은 해야 할 더 중요할 일이 있었다. 아마 이 경우에는, 해야 하지 않을 일이라고 해야겠지만.

오늘 매그너스는 빅토리아 시대에서 꽤 영감을 받은 옷 중 하나를 입고 있었다. 셔츠는 목까지 단추가 달려 있었는데, 맨 위에 달린 단추에 손을 뻗자 알렉의 가슴이 기대감으로 들썩이는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그 사실을 깨닫고 매그너스는 다시 씩 웃었다. 제가 애를 태우면 알렉은 언제나 엄청나게 참을성 없이 굴고는 했다. 알렉이 상의를 벗기다가 찢어버려서 옷을 수선해야만 했고, 수선이 불가능해 버리게 된 상의도 여러 벌이었다. 그러나 적어도 오늘은, 그런 일에 대해서는 걱정하지 않아도 되었다.

“스스로 만져.” 한 번에 하나씩, 느리게 셔츠 단추를 풀어내며 매그너스는 알렉에게 말했다. 스스로를 쑤시고 있지 않은 알렉의 손은 현재 단단한 성기를 만지지도 않고서 배 위에 올라가 있었다. 짐작컨대 너무 빨리 싸버리지 않기 위해서 노력하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 그러나 이제 자신이 도착했으니, 알렉이 계속 참고 있을 이유가 없었다.

그러나, 손을 밑으로 내리는 대신 알렉은 제 상체 위로 손을 올렸다. 가슴에 있는 어두운 털 사이로 손가락을 문질렀고, 손을 움직여 유두 한 쪽을 가볍게 스치며 지나가게 했다. 그 광경을 본 매그너스는 입술을 깨물었다. “난 네 가슴을 사랑해.” 매그너스는 꿈을 꾸듯 한숨쉬었다.

“아, 정말요? 전혀 몰랐네요.” 알렉은 웃음을 터트렸지만, 곧 그 소리는 흐느끼는 신음성으로 바뀌었다. 손의 움직임에 의해 알렉의 몸은 거칠게 흔들렸다. “이제 서둘러요, 빨리 벗어요.”

“왜 서둘러야 하지?” 매그너스는 노래하듯이 물었다. 셔츠를 미끄러트려 벗은 매그너스는 알렉의 눈 안에서 번쩍이며 빛을 발하는 정욕의 표정을 보았고 좋아하며 즐겼다. “난 방금 여기 도착했다고.”

알렉은 대답하지 않았다. 마침내 벨트 버클을 푼 매그너스는 바지 지퍼를 내려 골반 아래로 끌어내렸다. 오늘 아침에 속옷을 신경쓰지 않았기 때문에 벗어야 할 한 겹의 얇은 천이 장벽으로 하나 더 남아 있었다. 자신이 바지 밖으로 발을 내딛자 알렉의 동공이 더욱 확장되는 것을 바라본 매그너스는 속옷 안에 갇혀있던 제 단단한 성기를 드러냈다.

걸어서 침대로 다가간 매그너스는 제 연인의 옆으로 기어들어 알렉의 옆에 누웠다. 닿지 않고 있을 수 있는 가장 가까운 거리까지 다가간 후 매그너스는 소곤거렸다. “내가 박아주지 않아도 괜찮은 거, 정말 확실해?” 알렉의 귀에 대고 속삭이고 난 매그너스는 땀에 젖은 목을 따라 찬 바람을 불었고, 목 한 쪽에 그려진 회피룬을 덧그렸다.

“좀 이따가요,” 알렉이 말했다. “지ㅡ지금은 너무, 할 것 같아요. 그냥 말 걸어줘요.”

“신이시여, 넌 우아해.” 매그너스의 입에서 나온 첫 문장은 이것이었다. “우아하고, 또 전부 내 꺼야.” 그러한 말을 들은 알렉은 크게 신음했다. “너 그게 맘에 드는구나, 그렇지? 네가 내 것이라는게? 이 커다란 침대 위에 누워서, 내가 집에 오길 기다리면서 생각하고 있던 게 그거였어?”

미소를 지은 매그너스는 말을 계속하며 제 성기를 가볍게 주무르기 시작했다. “나도 그 사실이 마음에 들어. 이렇게 자신감에 차 긴장을 풀고 있는 널 볼 수 있다니. 이 전부가 내 것이라는 걸 알 수 있다니. 그리고 너의 이러한 면을 보여준 상대가 지금까지 오로지 나 하나뿐이라는 것... 그런 사실들은 나한테 정말로 큰 의미가 있어, 넌 절대 모르겠지. 갈 준비 됐어, 아가?”

절정 부근에서 너무나 오래 머무르고 있었기에, 오르가즘이 그를 강타했을 때 알렉은 성기를 만질 필요조차 거의 없었다. 알렉은 스스로를 놓아버렸다. 월록은 네피림의 입술이 떨어져 입이 열리는 광경을 보았고, 순수한 환희가 그 얼굴에 번지는 광경을 탐욕스럽게 감상했다. 사정을 마친 이후에도 알렉은 손가락에 대고서 엉덩이를 돌렸고, 가능한 한 오래 쾌락을 느낄 수 있도록 그 기분을 지연시키려 애썼다.

알렉이 그렇게 하는 내내, 매그너스는 가만히 누워 있었다. 믿을 수 없을 정도로 흥분했지만, 손은 스스로의 몸에 붙이고 있었다. 알렉과 달리 자신은 침착하게 굴 수 있는 것이 가능했다.

눈을 뜬 네피림은 월록이 여전히 자신을 쳐다보고 있다는 것을 알고서 미소지었다. 결국 알렉이 말했다. “아주 사진을 찍으세요, 그럼 오래 갈 테니까.”

“와아아, 그래도 돼?” 매그너스는 열정적으로 물었다. 반쯤은 농담이었으나, 반은 진담이었다. 알렉이 얼마나 자신을 원하는지에 대한 사진을 증거로 남길 수 있다면, 그저 그 사진을 가질 수 있다면 행복할 것이다. 특히 알렉과 떨어져 지내야만 하는 밤들을 생각하면 더 그랬다.

“뭐라고요? 아니, 그냥 한 말이에요.” 알렉이 항의했다. 그러나 매그너스는 알렉이 약간 과도하게 반응하고 있다는 사실을 눈치챘다.

“날 속일 수는 없을텐데, 알렉산더.” 알렉의 팔 윗쪽으로 손끝을 미끄러트린 매그너스는 소리내어 웃었다. “이제 난 네가 가진 이 관음 페티쉬에 대해서 알고 있다고. 그리고 내가 그걸 잊어버리는 일은 앞으로도 없을 거야.”

“나ㅡ나는... 아마 다음에요.” 알렉은 더듬거렸다. 피는 그의 양 뺨으로 몰리고 있었다. 자위를 하며 그랬던 것보다 더 말이다. 일어나 앉은 알렉은 이 행위가 지속되는 동안 어쩐 이유에서인지 침대에 가만히 놓여있던 베개를 들어 가슴 위로 쏟아진 정액을 닦아냈다. 베개를 더럽힌 것에 대해 매그너스가 모욕을 당했다는 듯 알렉을 쳐다보자, 그가 물었다. “왜요?” 물론, 그냥 마법으로 깨끗하게 만들 수 있었지만, 수단에 대해서는 규범이라는 것이 있었다. “내가 말했을텐데ㅡ”

“그래, 좋아. 이 베개 전부를 필요로 하는 사람은 아무도 없으니까.” 사랑을 담아 눈을 굴린 매그너스는 말을 끝맺었다. “이제 난 이 많은 베개들 없이도 살 수 있을 것 같아. 대신 껴안고 함께할 수 있는 널 가졌으니까.”

“당신이 마침내 이유를 찾았다니 기쁘네요.” 알렉이 씩 웃었다. “상을 받으셔야겠는데. 어떻게 생각하시나요?” 알렉은 대답을 기다리지 않았다. 그는 몸을 숙여 매그너스의 성기를 입 안에 물었고, 선단에 대고 혀를 굴렸다. 매그너스가 말하고자 했던 것은 입 밖으로 나오지 못했고, 그 단어는 기쁨에 찬 헐떡임으로 대체되었다.

시간이 조금 흐르고 입을 뗀 알렉은 심각한 표정을 짓고서 매그너스를 올려다보았다. “알고 있겠지만 매그너스, 난 당신 것이예요. 하지만 당신도 내 거예요. 그러니까 그거 잊어버리지 말아요.”

“절대로 안 잊어버릴게, 달링.” 월록은 즉시 대답했다. 그의 손은 네피림의 머리칼을 쓰다듬고 있었다. 알렉이 다시 일을 하러 돌아가자 매그너스는 모든 생각을 잊고서 침대 위에서 녹아내렸다. 머릿속에는 단 한 가지 생각뿐이었다: 알렉이 펠라를 얼마나 잘 하는지에 대해서였다.


End file.
